Jealousy
by Hikage Natsuhimiko
Summary: Sepertinya dunia hanya ingin memberikan Mukuro rasa sakit. Setidaknya itulah yang ada si pikiran Mukuro. /me bingung mo ngasi judul apaan/ sekuel.. err.. mungkin midkuel? 'Kau dan Aku' based on Mukuro point of view/ warn! typo, bahasa nyasar berantakan, angst gagal, yaa... gitu deh... enjoy it


**Disclaimer, Amano Akira**

Di sisi atap sebuah bangunan perkantoran yang cukup tinggi, seorang remaja duduk santai memperhatikan keramaian jalan puluhan meter dibawahnya. Menopang dagu, ia memandangi pemandangan sehari-hari itu dengan sangat bosan. Histeria, obrolan biasa, tawa, bentakan, ejekan, paduan alat musik dalam berbagai nada, iklan yang diulang-ulang, ketukan sepatu pada jalanan beton, decit roda yang berputar di aspal, klakson dan banyak suara lain yang ikut bercampur setidaknya tidak terlalu jelas dari tempatnya. Orang-orang lalu lalang, mobil melaju, interaksi sesaat, seseorang menawarkan jualan, semua terlihat hanya seperti titik-titik pixel komputer yang bergerak liar namun teratur.

"..." ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit biru yang berhias awan putih tipis, berarak sesuai kemana angin membawanya. Mengingatkannya akan seseorang yang menarik perhatiannya akhir-akhir ini. seseorang yang mendeklarasikan diri sebagai pemangsa terkuat di puncak ekosistem Namimori. Kota tempatnya berada sekarang ini.

"Oya, oya, sepertinya aku akan mampir sebentar berhubung tidak ada kegiatan pasti di sini." remaja itu –Rokudo Mukuro, berdiri dari duduknya tanpa takut terjatuh. Hanya beberapa detik tubuhnya diselimuti kabut kemudian hilang dari sana tanpa jejak.

Dari luar jendela Mukuro memperhatikan sosok yang berada di salah satu ruangan di bangunan SMP Namimori. Sosok remaja yang lebih kecil darinya namun lebih tua dengan helai raven duduk di singgasananya sambil membaca lembar-lembar kertas putih dengan deretan tinta yang tercetak rapi membentuk informasi. Sesekali remaja raven itu menengok ke sebelah, di mana ponselnya tergeletak dingin di meja yang sama. Seperti menunggu seseorang akan menyambungkan benang-benang elektromagnetik yang membawa suatu bentuk komunikasi ke ponselnya.

Sedikit geli melihat orang yang menarik perhatiannya dalam hal kekuatan juga pesonanya, Mukuro memutuskan untuk masuk saja dan menyapa remaja itu.

"Kufufu..." Mukuro muncul secara sempurna ketika kabut ilusinya menghilang. Ia tertawa kecil karena mendapat respon lucu dari wajah remaja di hadapannya. Dia –Hibari Kyoya, sudah menyiapkan sepasang tonfa dengan wajah memberengut tak suka akan kehadiran Mukuro.

"Oya oya... aku datang berkunjung tapi kau malah menyambutku dengan pose yang seakan kau akan mengulitiku seperti itu Kyoya-_kun_."

"_Urusai_, kau menggangguku _herbivore_! _Kamikorosu_!"

Tanpa ada yang mau mengalah mereka mulai menyerang dan bertahan, Hibari menggiring Mukuro untuk bertarung di atap karena masih sayang ruangannya walau toh bukan dia yang akan membersihkannya kalau ruangan itu hancur.

.

Mukuro sedang duduk saja di sofa bobrok di tempatnya tinggal sekarang, Kokuyo Land. Suasana masih seperti biasanya. Ken yang ramai sendiri berteriak, memaki, mengejek, mengeluh tentang sesuatu yang tidak penting pada Chikusa yang hanya membiarkannya dengan sesekali mendesah lelah. M.M. sedang membersihkan alat musiknya, mungkin ia juga tengah menghitung beberapa rencana mengumpulkan uang dengan jalan aneh. Fran hanya bermain dengan ilusi-ilusi kecil buatannya seperti kumbang, bola, batu, nanas dan yang lainnya.(eh?)

Memutar kepala menghadap jendela yang kacanya sudah tidak utuh dan bersudut tajam, Mukuro kembali memperhatikan langit cerah dengan awan putih tipis yang pelan bergerak sesuai angin musim. Mengingatkannya pada saat terakhir kali ia 'berkunjung' ke tempat karnivora yang selalu memusuhinya. Entah kenapa tapi sesaat Mukuro berpikir Hibari sedang ragu-ragu saat melawannya. Apa ada yang sedang membuatnya risau? Pikiran itu hanya sesaat namun Mukuro anggap perlu membuat catatan kecil untuk itu.

Menarik napas kemudian mengeluarkannya perlahan, Mukuro bangkit dari zona nyamannya. Memakai gakuran Kokuyo lalu keluar dari reruntuhan sekolah itu. Menuju tempat karnivora favoritnya.

Agak mengejutkan bahwa Hibari tidak menunjukkan reaksi apa pun pada Mukuro yang baru saja muncul secara mistis di ruang komite kedisiplinan Namichu. Hibari masih tetap sibuk dengan pekerjaannya, Hibari menyadari keberadaan Mukuro hanya saja membiarkan Mukuro melakukan apa yang ia suka asal tidak melanggar segala aturan yang ia tetapkan –secara paksa- berhubung tugasnya masih menumpuk.

Mukuro agak heran tapi cuek saja. Setidaknya tidak akan terlalu semembosankan di Kokuyo. Berjalan berkeliling dengan hening. Meneliti buku-buku _hard cover_ yang tersusun rapi di lemari kaca di sisi ruangan. Mengamati lekuk _trophy_ yang berjajar rapi meyilaukan emas. Satu set sofa untuk orang-orang berkepentingan. Tidak ada yang terlalu istimewa di ruang kerja Hibari menurut Mukuro. Ia memutuskan untuk duduk saja di sofa. Mencari kegiatan sendiri dengan mengelap trident kesayangannya, sesekali melirik Hibari dan tumpukan 'kertas'nya yang mulai berkurang.

Detik jarum jam mengisi ruangan. Mengambil waktu-waktu dunia yang berputar pada poros buatan Tuhan. Merajutnya menjadi menit setelah mencapai hitungan ke enam puluh. Berlanjut ke menit berikutnya dan berikutnya dan berikutnya mendekati satuan bernama jam. Dan Mukuro mulai bosan terus berdiam.

"Kyoya-_kun_... kau sibuk sekali..." pemuda bersurai biru tua dengan pucuk nanas mencoba menarik perhatian sang _prefek_ Namichuu.

Diabaikan.

"Oya oya, kau tidak sopan sekali mengabaikan tamumu Kyoya-_kun_."

Diabaikan.

Terus diabaikan, seorang Mukuro tidak akan menyerah. Berdiri dari duduk nyamannya di sofa, Mukuro mulai mendekati Hibari dengan seringaian dengan banyak arti. Hibari masih berkutat dengan paperworknya. Mukuro bergerak ke belakang Hibari, kini Hibari mulai meresponnya.

"Mau apa kau Herbivore? Ennyahlah!" hardik Hiberi sambil melirik tajam Mukuro sesaat sebelum kembali ke paperworknya.

"Oya oya, kau manis kalau marah-marah begini Kyoya-_kun_." Mukuro menggoda Hibari dengan menarik dagu Hibari sampai Hibari menghadapnya. Senyum jahi dibalas delikan yang lebih tajam dari Hibari sebelum menepis tangan Mukuro dengan kasar.

"Aku sedang tidak minat berurusan denganmu!" tidak cukup waspada, hantaman tonfa sukses mengenai kepala Mukuro akibat Hibari yang melempar salah satu tonfanya.

"Oh ayolah Kyoya-_kun_, aku bosan."

"Maka matilah."

"Oya oya, jangan jahat begitu Kyoya-_kun_... kufufu..."

Baru saja Hibari berniat melempar tonfa yang satunya, mendadak tubuhnya terasa berat dan menghangat, sesuatu menimpa lembut punggungnya. Hibari membulatkan mata, remaja berpersonifikasi nanas itu sedang memeluknya. Aroma asing dari orang yang ia akui benci kini melingkupinya. Seharusnya Hibari sudah membuat Mukuro masuk rumah sakit sekarang, tapi mendadak pikirannya kosong. Yang terlintas di sana sekarang bayangan pemuda berambut pirang yang sudah lama tak memberi kabar.

Ponsel Hibari berdering menyanyikan Naminori _anthem_, menyadarkan Hibari.

"Apa yang kau lakukan herbivore. _Kamikorosu_!" Hibari yang kembali dari fantasi kecilnya berontak.

"Tapi tadi kau terlihat menikmatinya Kyoya-_kun_... kufu-" dan Mukuro sukses dibuat mencium tembok karena tendangan Hibari. Dering Namimori _anthem_ berhenti.

Piip.

Suara tone pesan terdengar setelahnya. Wajah Hibari terlihat sedikit kecewa dengan alis yang bertaut kesal. Diam sejenak. Dan atmosfer di sekitar yang berubah, memberi tanda bergaris bawah bahwa Hibari sedang dalam mood yang buruk. Mukuro yang baru bangun agaknya heran dengan apa yang dibawa oleh pesan yang didapat Hibari. Baru beberapa langkah Hibari sudah menghadapnya dan mengambil posisi siap bertarung. Mendesah lelah Mukuro mengangkat tridentnya. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan jalan pikiran Hibari Kyoya akhir-akhir ini.

.

Suatu hari, Mukuro dengan-sangat-tidak-sayang-nyawa pergi ke Namichu, tepatnya ruang komite kedisiplinan. Hanya ingin tahu apa yang menyebabkan Hibari sedikit berubah. Sikap Hibari yang aneh mengganggu pikirannya dan membuatnya ingin tahu lebih banyak. Menggeledah ruangan itu tanpa memindahkan barang apapun. Mencoba untuk sekedar melihat-lihat.

Mukuro datang sangat pagi dan ketika hari sudah memasuki waktunya sekolah beroperasi, Hibari masuk ke ruangannya. Mukuro masih ada di sana, tengah melihat-lihat isi laci meja Hibari. Perempatan imajiner muncul di kepala Hibari sedangkan Mukuro hanya tersenyum saja sambil terus melanjutkan kegiatannya tanpa merasa bersalah.

"Pergi kau nanas!" ketus Hibari mengusir Mukuro yang ia anggap sangat lancang.

"Oya oya, jangan galak begitu Kyoya-_kun_..." Mukuro hanya membalasnya santai sampai Hibari datang menyerangnya. Mengadu kekuatan di pagi yang cerah. Cukup membuat kegaduhan yang menyebabkan beberapa siswa berbalik menjauh dari ruang komite kedisiplinan.

Serang. Tahan. Tikam. Tepis. Hantam. Elak. Teratur namun juga random. Hibari masih unggul dan menyudutkan Mukuro di sisi ruangan. Sesekali Mukuro mengayunkan tridennya horisontal membuat Hibari melompat mundur dan memberi sedikit jarak. Tapi Hibari dengan cepat mempersempit jarak lagi agar bisa 'menggigit sampai mati' remaja nanas yang ia benci. Pada akhirnya Mukuro benar-benar terpojok karena dicekik oleh tonfa dan tembok ruangan. Tapi perhatian mereka teralih secara otomatis ketika pintu terbuka dengan cukup keras. Dan sosok Dino yang terdiam dengan ekspresi aneh terlihat. Seperti ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tak jadi dan berlalu pergi begitu saja.

Dino kabur. Dino pergi. Meninggalkan mereka.

Hibari melepas cengkramannya dan terdiam memandangi tempat tadi Dino terlihat. Bimbang apa yang harus ia lakukan berikutnya. Mengejarkah? Atau diam saja? Pada akhirnya Hibari tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan dan tanpa sadar ia hanya membiarkannya. Diam di tempatnya. Memproses apa yang barusan sebagai sebuah pemikiran saja. Kejam.

"Kufufu.. uhuk... kenapa kau diam _Skylark_? Ada yang salah?" Mukuro membenarkan pernapasannya sambil sedikit mengejek Hibari yang terdiam. Hibari hanya menulikan pendengarannya terhadap Mukuro. Tak memperdulikannya sama sekali. Sekarang ia hanya ingin sendiri dan berpikir lagi.

"Ada apa denganmu dan Kuda itu? Apa kalian ada hubungan?" Mukuro bertanya dengan nada mengejek namun entah kenapa ia merasa sedikit tak rela jika jawabannya adalah kalimat atau kata persetujuan.

Tak dijawab.

"Oya oya... kau bertingkah aneh Kyoya-_kun_."

Hibari kembali ke tempatnya duduk dan menimbun wajahnya di lipatan tangannya. Mukuro masih berceloteh diruangannya. Entah sampai kapan ia tak tahu. Hanya saja setelah beberapa lama, Mukuro hilang begitu saja. Lagi pula siapa peduli.

.

Mukuro kembali ke Kokuyo Land dengan tampang biasa saja. Namun begitu ia sendirian. Ia selalu menatap langit atau langit-langit. Memikirkan sikap Hibari. Entah kenapa, tapi ia hanya tidak rela jika memang Hibari memiliki hubungan dengan Dino Cavallone. Terlebih jika itu hubungan khusus. Tidak. Ia tidak rela. Tapi kenapa? Bukankah karnivora itu musuhnya?

Sepertinya Mukuro mulai manusiawi.

Dan kini mungkin juga ia tengah merasakan rasa menginginkan juga sayang yang 'berbeda'. Mukuro masih hanya merenunginya, ia tidak tahu, tidak pernah merasakannya. Apah ia telah menjatuhkan perasaannya pada remaja ebony yang dianggapnya menarik dan menganggapnya musuh?

Mukuro berguling di sofa usang berdebu, memandangi langit yang sama. Langit cerah dengan awan putih tipis yang berarak perlahan mengikuti angin. Menjadikan sebelah tangannya sebagai bantal, Mukuro memaikan helai kain rombeng yang lusuh dari sofa, hanya sebentar dan pandangannya kembali terfokus pada awan tipis. Seperti terhipnotis, Mukuro selalu tak bisa mengalihkan pandang dari uap air yang melayang menghias langit itu. Terpaku pada warna putih kapas dan bergerak lambat-lambat.

"Kufufu... menarik..." Mukuro bangkit dari baringannya, berjalan mendekati jendela besar yang sudah pecah membentuk potongan-potongan tajam yang bisa melukai. Ia mengelus permukaan kaca yang masih cukup lebar tepat di depan wajahnya, melajukan jemari panjangnya membersihkan sedikit debu. Aah, dia mengikuti laju awan tipis di langit.

"Kau terlalu menarik awan kecil..." gumamnya pelan.

.

Bunga-bunga merah muda bermekaran indah mengisi ruang kosong dahan pohon yang lama kedinginan. Angin lembut membawa beberapa kelopak yang jatuh menjadi hujan indah menyambut musim semi. Hawa luar yang mengkristal pun meleleh oleh hangat mentari pagi yang bersinar bahagia di langit biru menyambut hari baru. Hari ini adalah hari upacara kelulusan. Termasuk di sekolah kesayangan seorang karnivora yang selalu menginginkan kedamaian dengan jalannya sendiri.

Mukuro baru saja muncul di atap Namichu yang damai. Suasana hangat dengan _backsound_ Namimori _anthem_ dari aula sekolah yang terasa mendamaikan. Di sana seorang remaja _ebony_ yang selalu menarik baginya berbaring tenang sambil memainkan ponselnya dengan ekspresi datar. Sepertinya sedang bertukar pesan dengan seseorang.

"Kufufu..." Mukuro berjalan mendekat, kabut ilusinya masih agak tebal namun berangsur menghilang. Si _ebony_ tidak memperdulikannya dan menyamankan posisinya.

"Selamat pagi Kyoya_-kun_... Oya oya, apa yang kau lakukan di sini sementara murid lainnya menghadiri upacara kelulusan yang seharusnya kau hadiri juga Kyoya-_kun_?" Mukuro, berucap tanpa ada perhatian dari Hibari sama sekali. Benar-benar tak dihiraukan.

Mukuro menyerah saja dan duduk di sebelah Hibari tanpa menghalangi sinar matahari pagi untuk jatuh di tubuh mungil Hibari. Bagi Mukuro rasanya itu membuat Hibari nampak sangat cantik. Mukuro menikmatinya, walau diacuhkan dan mungkin ditinggal tidur oleh karnivora favoritnya ini. Hanya memandangi pemandangan bak lukisan terindah, pahatan sempurna Tuhan yang nampak manis tanpa ada kerut sebal atau marah yang mengerikan dan berbahaya. Mungkin lebih, tapi tak ada yang lebih cocok dari kata cantik atau indah untuk menggambarkannya.

Katakan ia pembohong jika tak menjatuhkan perasaannya ke remaja di hadapannya. Lucu memang, dia yang dianggap musuh, dia yang mungkin ada diurutan pertama hal paling dibenci seorang Hibari Kyoya. Merasakan perasaan ingin memiliki untuk dirinya seorang karena Hibari Kyoya. Bodoh!

Mukuro mendesah menyerah, dalam hati mentertawai dirinya sendiri yang bodoh. Tanpa pikir panjang, dengan cepat Mukuro menempelkan belah bidirnya ke bibir mungil Hibari, merasakan sedikit kehangatannya lalu hilang bersama kabut dengan seringaian.

.

Mukuro baru selesai membeli makan malamnya. Tak bisa disebut makan malam juga, karena yang dibelinya hanya macam-macam cemilan yang kebanyakan cokelat. Angin dingin agak membuatnya bergidik karena ia hanya mengenakan kaos motif lorengnya.

"..." memasuki area taman yang sudah sepi, Mukuro melihat Dino yang berdiri diam di samping kolam air mancur yang sudah dimatikan. Mereka bertemu pandang, Dino membuat ekspresi terkejut setengah tidak percaya setengah benci. Mukuro tak terlalu memperdulikannya dan melanjutkan jalannya sampai Dino menahan tangannya. Sedikit bertanya, betapa cepatnya Dino bisa mencapai Mukuro di jarak yang lumayan.

"Apa?" tanya Mukuro datar.

"Eh?" Dino terdiam dengan wajah bingung, tapi sekejap sudah berubah menjadi wajah bodoh khas Dino. "Ehehee... selamat malam Mukuro... –_san –tte_." sapanya canggung setelah melepas genggamannya pada tangan Mukuro yang digantungi plastik putih mini market.

"..." Mukuro diam saja menunggu apa yang akan Dino katakan.

"... erm... aku, hanya mau tanya..." jeda. Mukuro membenarkan posisi berdirinya. ".. _etto_... i- itu.. apa hubunganmu, dengan... Kyoya...?" tanya Dino putus-putus yang membuat Mukuro –sebenarnya- ingin tertawa mengejek.

"Haa?" Mukuro mengerti maksudnya, hanya berpura-pura tidak tahu.

"Aku, hanya mau memastikan... saja..." Dino tertunduk, sepertinya dia sedang dalam dilema keputusan. Sedikit menghela napas Mukuro berbalik menghadap Dino dengan wajah tembok.

"Kurasa ia masih menganggapku musuh." Mukuro mengalihkan pandang. Melipsingkan beberapa kata umpatan tentang kenapa harus pertanyaan seperti ini yang harus ia jawab. Sebagai seorang iblis –menurutnya- ia tidak mengerti, walau beberapa perasaan aneh yang asing menyerangnya akhir-akhir ini.

"_Sou... ka_...?" Dino sedikit lebih merunduk, terdengar sedikit nada lega.

"Tapi..." Mukuro sepertinya ingin mencari gara-gara. "kurasa akhir-akhir ini sikap Kyoya-_kun_ lucu." melirik Dino tajam "Apa kau melakukan sesuatu padanya?"

Dino seketika mendongak menghadap ke lirikan tajam Mukuro. Matanya membulat tak mengerti. Menatap lekat iris _heterochrome_ Mukuro untuk menemukan tidak ada. "Apa maksudnya?" tanya Dino akhirnya.

"Kufufu... bagaimana menjelaskannya, jika memakai bahasa Hibari Kyoya, mungkin bisa disebut... _herbivorious_." mengedikkan bahu seolah tak yakin. "dan lagi, ia jadi lebih banyak mengabaikanku. Oya oya... rasanya jadi sepi." lirikan Mukuro tak disadari Dino yang berpikir memandangi tanah.

Walau seolah Mukuro mengejek dan mempermainkan Dino, tapi dalam hati ia sendiri merasakan rasa sakit asing yang tak ia sukai. Rasanya tebakan tentang hubungan Dino dan Hibari memang benar. Tapi apa urusannya dengan Mukuro? Toh Hibari itu musuh Mukuro... 'kan? Tapi... walau sulit diakui... Mukuro jatuh pada Hibari.

"Kufufuu, aku harus segera kembali. Jaa... Cavallone-_san_." Mukuro berbalik kembali melangkah, namun berhenti di langkah ketiga. "Oya, kau seharusnya tidak membuat masalah dengan Kyoya-_kun_. Itu buruk kau tahu. Hanya mengganggu." Mukuro melanjutkan langkah berikutnya menuju Kokuyo.

.

Pelantikan sang Vongola baru sudah dilaksanakan. Kelompok mafia terkuat itu kembali beroperasi di bawah sistem pemerintahan yang baru. Mukuro sedikit tidak terima, dirinya sebagai pembenci mafia ikut bergabung. Tapi setelah ia pikir lagi tak masalah. Toh bocah naif yang selalu ia coba bunuh sudah mendapatkan setengah kepercayaannya dan sekarang ia menyandang gelar _Mist of Guardian_ Vongola.

"Namimori." pandangnya datar pada kota yang ada di bawahnya.

Seharusnya ia berada di Italia dan mengemban salah satu tugas baru setelah misinya di China terselesaikan. Tapi di sinilah dia sekarang. Di tepi atap suatu bangunan tinggi di kota Namimori. Entah kenapa walau tak yakin seseorang yang sejak terakhir ia temui di atap sekolah kesayangannya selalu menghindari dirinya. Entah kenapa. Dan entah kenapa juga ia merasa orang itu ada di kota ini. "Pasti di atap." Mukuro sedikit terkikik kecil lalu menghilang dengan kabut.

Dugaannya benar, dia, Hibari Kyoya, ada di sana. Bersandar di pagar jaring besi atap SMP Namimori. Memasang senyum ia melangkah mendekat untuk menyapa Hibari yang berwajah muram.

"Kufufu... tak biasanya kau muram Kyoya-_kun_." Hibari hanya diam tak bergeming. Hanya beberapa detik sampai tangannya menjulur kearahnya. Sepucuk amplop putih teracung untuknya. Putih. Polos, tak ada tulisan apapun.

"Oya oya... apa ini Kyoya-_kun_?" Mukuro mengambilnya.

"Berikan pada _dia_ jika _dia_ tidak datang. Kau boleh membuangnya jika _dia_ datang." ambigu.

Mukuro mengerutkan keningnya. Dengan ekspresi bertanya 'Apa yang kau katakan?' tapi tak ditanggapi Hibari. Hibari hanya kemudian berdiri dan pergi dari sana. Sepertinya pergi melaksanakan misi. Meninggalkan Mukuro yang kebingungan.

.

Segera setelah ia sampai kembali di Italia, Mukuro hanya terus menjadi tempat berbincang sang Vongola. Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Tsunayoshi hingga menjadikan Mukuro sebagai tempatnya bercerita dari pada tangan kanannya yang berisik atau maniak baseball yang selalu ada di sekelilingnya tak tahu waktu.

Mungkin pengaruh _Hyper-Intuition_.

Topik bahasan sang boss pun tak pernah jauh dari 'cemas pada Hibari-_san_'.

Mukuro mengerti misi yang diambil Hibari memang cukup sulit, bisa dibilang ekstrim malah. Tapi Mukuro mengerti tabiat Hibari. Sikap individualis dan harga diri yang terlalu tinggi sudah meracuni pikirannya. Mukuro sebenarnya juga khawatir, walau hanya sedikit dan tidak terlalu memertimbangkannya. Namun orang yang disebut omnivora oleh Hibari di hadapannya ini selalu memintanya mendengar ceritanya setiap hari seminggu terakhir ini. Hanya tinggal seminggu lagi Hibari akan menyelesaikan misinya dan ia akan kembali mendapat tugas yang seharusnya, bukan menjadi tempat curhat bossnya yang mengkhawatirkan _guardian_ terkuatnya.

Tapi di hari ia mengeluhkan itu pula. Ia berubah pikiran dan seharusnya menganggap _Hyper-Intuition_ bossnya itu lebih serius. Atau sangat serius?

Suasana hening, entah kenapa bossnya hanya terdiam, biasanya ia akan langsung berceloteh ini itu tentang Hibari. Ia hanya diam dengan wajah yang tak terlihat karena tertunduk dan wajahnya tertutup poninya. Atmosfernya pun tak enak, membuat sesak.

"Vongola?" Mukuro memecah hening cukup mencekam. Namun belum bertanya apa yang terjadi, dering telepon kabel perak berukir rumit berdering ingin segerang menyambungkan suara orang yang ingin memanggil dari seberang sana. Mukuro menatap Tsunayoshi yang masih tertunduk saja. Sepertinya tidak berminat mengangkat terponnya.

Mukuro bangkit dari sofa maroon menuju telpon yang masih berdering. Menyentuh benda yang bergetar lalu menggenggamnya. Mengangkat dan mendengar suara seseorang panik di seberang sambungan rumit jalur sinyal elektromagnetik yang kuat. Suara mendengung seperti lebah yang panik dan terbang berantakan. Beberapa teriakan dan perintah tak jelas menyatu dengan suara-suara frustasi yang seolah ingin menyelamatkan seseorang berharga. Hanya seseorang yang dikerubungi para pendengung. Tak ada yang bicara secara benar. Tak ada suara yang membuatnya mengerti. sampai sejenak hening hingga suara tangis dan histeris terdengar memekak membuat Mukuro menjauhkan gagang telpon dari daun telinganya.

"Vongola." sebuah panggilan bernada tak rela terdengar. Suara sang _Sun of Guardian_.

"Dia sepertinya tidak mau mengangkat telponnya." Mukuro menjawab jelas seraya melirik Tsunayoshi yang masih duduk tertunduk di tempatnya.

"Aah, Mukuro..." jeda cukup panjang.

"Ada apa?" tanya Mukuro datar, walau agaknya ia sedikit cemas akan satu hal buruk. Jika ada berita untuk sang boss, biasanya tidak akan bertele-tele seperti ini. Helaan berat terdengar dari seberang sambungan.

"Sampaikan pada boss, Hibari Kyoya baru saja menyelesaikan misi dengan terlalu sempurna... dan ia kehilangan nyawanya." serentetan kata-kata tegas yang terdengar terpaksa meluncur dari pita suara Ryohei. Butuh beberapa detik lebih banyak untuk Mukuro memproses kalimat setelah jeda. Kepalanya mendadak penuh tapi juga kosong, untuk menelan informasi mendadak barusan. Dan ketika ia sudah menangkap maksudnya, sepasang tangan mungil melingkari perutnya.

Ia masih terkejut, terlalu terkejut. Dan mematung saja di sana. Dengan wajah tak rela dan kebingungan. Ia hanya diam di sana. Gagang telpon masih menyambungkannya dengan Ryohei yang juga sama saja terdiam dengan latar dengungan tak jelas seperti di awal. Tsunayoshi yang memeluknya terisak kecil. Pasti intuisinya sudah membuatnya mempersiapkan diri. Hanya Mukuro yang kini tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Beberapa menit kemudian sambungan terputus dengan bunyi khas panjang, bersamaan dengan tetes-tetes air asin yang meluncur melewati pipi sang _Mist_.

.

Gundukan tanah kemerahan dengan hiasan bunga lili putih di bawah batu berukir sebuah nama dan catatan waktu baru saja mengisi salah satu ruang kosong di lapangan duka. Hujan masih deras memandikan kota kesayangan yang telah tertidur di gundukan baru itu. Orang-orang berduka telah pergi kecuali seorang yang berdiri di gerbang lapangan duka. Di bawah payung hitam yang basah oleh tangisan langit yang juga ikut melayat.

"Setidaknya aku ingin mengatakannya, tapi yaa... sepertinya sudah terlambat..." pandangan pilu dilayangkan Mukuro ke batu berukir nama orang yang hatinya pilih. "... tapi kalau diingat-ingat, malah jadi sakit, kufufu... kau memang menarik, Kyoya-_kun_." Mukuro hilang dengan ilusi kabutnya, meninggalkan payung hitam jatuh tanpa tuan.

.

Mukuro muncul di ruang kerja sang boss Cavallone famiglia, dan hanya mendapatkan sosok rival yang tengah berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas yang mungkin jumlahnya tiga kali lebih banyak dari milik bossnya. Dino menatapnya sebentar dan memasang wajah ceria. Seolah barusan Mukuro tidak melihat ekspresi tak sukanya akan kedatangan Mukuro.

"Ada keperluan apa kemari Mukuro-_san_?" sapanya.

"Oya oya... kau sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan rupanya kufufu... aku kemari hanya menyampaikan pesan untuk _Decimo_ Cavallone." Mukuro mendekati meja Dino.

"Apa itu dari Tsunayoshi?" tanya Dino yang tidak mengerti kenapa harus Mukuro yang mengantarkannya.

"Kufufu... sayangnya bukan. Ini pesan pribadi dari mantan prefek Namimori."

Dino terbelalak menatap Mukuro dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Oya oya... ada apa dengan wajahmu itu Cavallone?" Mukuro mengambil amplop yang waktu itu di berikan oleh Hibari padanya lalu meletakkannya di atas meja Dino. "Hanya itu saja... aku pergi dulu Cavallone..." Mukuro berbalik namun berhenti sesaat. Menengok kearah Dino yang masih kebingungan. "Dan satu lagi... saat di atap. Aku memang mencium Kyoya-_kun_. Tapi dia sudah tidur duluan. Sayang kau tidak melihat wajah manisnya saat tertidur... kufufu..." Mukuro hilang dalam kabut.

Walau ia sudah pergi dari ruangan itu, tapi Mukuro masih memperhatikan Dino dari atap markas Cavallone, di bawah guyuran hujan. Dino nampak seperti masih berpikir. Beberapa detik kemudian ia mengambil dan membuka amplop yang ia serahkan tadi, dua lembar kertas yang sepertinya surat biasa. Dengan serius Dino membacanya. Mukuro tak tahu apa isi amplop dari Hibari. Ia tidak mau mencari tahu.

Dino meletakkan lembaran surat itu dan dengan tergesa-gesa mengobrak-abrik beberapa paperwork di mejanya hingga benda elektronik bernama ponsel ada di tangannya. Mukuro mendelik sengit. Apa sebegitu tidak pedulikah ia pada informasi apapun yang di bawa ponselnya itu hingga ia lebih mementingkan paperwork? Mukuro memijat keningnya pelan. Kenapa orang yang diperjuangkan oleh orang yang ia sukai... kenapa orang itu terlalu keras kepala... kenapa... dadanya sakit.

Air mata kembali mengaliri pipi, namun tersamarkan oleh hujan yang malah semakin deras.

Sepertinya dunia hanya ingin memberikan Mukuro rasa sakit. Setidaknya itulah yang ada si pikiran Mukuro.

ABBSSSUUUUUURRRRRDDDD! /CAPSLOCK WOY!

Sama sekali ga ngefeel...ne ne~ ini hasil lembur karena request reviewer yang minta sequel tapi jadinya midquel (mungkin)... gomen... sepertinya ini pun tidak memuaskan T^T *headbang

Sudut pandangnya Mukuro, yang entah kenapa me rasa jadi nyebelin banget tapi juga pihak yang ngejleb banget... *pukpuk Mukuro.

shaaa... minnaaaa~~ Review onegaishimasu~ ^^


End file.
